


Lovely Mystique

by galaxyblueflame



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Crossdressing, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, gay af, jk toms in love, marco in a dress, marco lowkey comes to love crossdressing, slowburn on marcos part, tom just thirsty tbh, tomco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyblueflame/pseuds/galaxyblueflame
Summary: Star makes Marco dress up in his princess outfit as a dare and go to a party. There, Marco runs into tom, and distracts him to keep him away from star. Tom sees Marco leave with star, and now keeps pestering star about who that beautiful girl was





	1. Prologue

-=+=- Marco -=+=-

"Hey marcoooo....." Star drawls out. I instantly knew something was up by her tune. I looked over to her suspiciously.

"Yeeeees?" I ask, copying how she said it. Star was practically vibrating from excitement.

"I need a huuuuge favor from you!" Star says, stretching out her hands to show how huge this favor was. 'Well this can't be good...'

"And that would be...?" I ask hesitantly, raising my eyebrow.

"Okay so there's this party I really want to go to and I want you to go too!" She giggles happily.

"That's the huge favor?? Sure I can do that" I say, nodding towards her, releasing a breath I was holding. 'God, she had me terrified for a second!!'

"Noooo, the thing is Tom will be there and he kinda sorta still hates you so you're going to have to dress up as a girl so he doesn't get suspicious!" Star rushes through, smiling widely.

"Wait what?!" I shriek, face burning red. "You want me to go to a party where your demon ex boyfriend is, who by the way waNTS TO KILL ME, and dress up as a girl?!?!"

"Pleasepleaseplease marco!!! I reaaaaaally want to go!!!" Star practically begged, giving me her puppy eyes.

"No, absolutely not!" I yell, crossing my arms, turning away from the look she was giving me.

"But-but Marco!" Star whined "ponyhead will be there! I haven't seen her in forever!" I ignore her, not caving in. This was for my own safety! It was literally a matter of life or death. She gets silent for a minute, before a smile slowly made a way up to her face. "What if I told you I can get you the limited edition of hand to hand to hand?"

"What?" I whip over to her, gasping "no way!!!"

"But only if you do this little bitty favor for me." Star smirks, bribing Marco. I bit my lip, mauling over my decisions. Sure he'd have to be around Tom but that wasn't so bad when he thought about the reward! Plus I could so rock a dress.

"Fine..." I sigh, admitting defeat. Star squealed, launching herself at me.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!"

"Just you better have the movie" I joked, smiling and hugging star back.

 

AAAAND THERES THE FIRST PART OF THIS TOMCO!! Just a heads up tho, the characters are aged up!! Both Marco and star are in high school now, and are 17!


	2. Chapter 1

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Marco groaned, looking at himself in the mirror. He donned a formfitting maroon-colored off the shoulder dress. He wouldn't admit it, but it made him look like he had curves. Star gave him one of her diamond chokers she never wore. Marco bit his lip, playing with his hair, or well the hair star gave him? She put in extensions, giving him long flowing curly hair. He did not look like Marco what so ever. He looked good.

"Don't worry about it Marco! Or should I say Marcia~" star giggled, making fun of the name. Marco blushed, scowling. "Now get your shoes on and let's go!"

"I don't know how you expect me to walk in heels star" Marco groaned, glaring at the monstrosities that will be going on his feet. "Can't I just wear my vans??"

"Marco no! First off, this is a fancy party you can't wear rundown shoes. Second off, it makes your legs look amazing!" Star grinned, plopping on the bed. She wore a beautiful outfit.

It was a floral light pink crop too. Along with it, she wore a long skirt, sheer ruffles coming off of it. It emphasized her hips, making her appear more curvy. She screamed when she first found the outfit, absolutely in love with it.

"Fiiiiine!! You're lucky I love you!" Marco groaned, bitterly picking up the black high heels. He slipped them on, standing up on wobbly legs. Star was right, it did make his legs amazing. Star squealed, happy with her creation.

"You look beautiful!!" Star gushed, fluttering around to look at me from all angles. "Now let's go!" She gripped his hand, pulling him towards the portal. _This is going to be a long night._

 

-=+=- Tom -=+=-

Sighing, Tom eyed around the party. He was only here because he heard star would be here, yet he hasn't seen her anywhere! Finally, he sees the pair stumble through the portal. Instantly, Tom was up and heading over. "Starship!" He beamed, eyeing her over "you look especially beautiful tonight!"

"Hey tom." She said flatly, rolling her eyes. Tom pouted, not expecting that, but not giving up.

"Care to dance?" Tom asked with a dashing smile. Star hummed, thinking, before smiling.

"That's a great idea tom!" Tom was caught off, eyes widening.

"R-really?!" Tom squeaked, in shock.

"Yeah!" Star then turns around "lets go dance Marc-Marcia!" She squealed, taking the hand of a girl next to her.

"What, but star! These shoes were not meant to be danced in!" She pouted. Tom frowns, not noticing this Marcia girl before. Looking at her, Tom instantly lost his breath. She was beautiful! Tom had no idea what to do, just standing there and looking at her.

"Yeah yeah whatever, lets go!" Star yells, tugging Marcia over to the dance floor. The girl with star stumbled to catch up, accepting her fait. Tom just stood there, watching as the two walked away. As Tom watched Marcia, he got a weird feeling in his chest.

"What is this??" He wondered, clutching his chest in confusion.


	3. Chapter 2

-=+=- Marco -=+=-

 

"Staaaar, Tom is looking at me again!" I said nervously, biting my lip. "What if he knows I'm actually Marco?" We were standing by the food (?) table, our feet killing us from dancing so long. Here's a pro tip from your buddy Marco, don't wear heels and dance! Star was gobbling down the food, careful not to get it on her dress. Me on the other hand, I didn't want to touch the mysterious not so human food.

 

"I'm sure that isn't it Marco! Stop worrying so much and have some fun!" Star giggled, picking up some weirdly colored drink. She hands me the fluorescent green liquid. "Now go have some fun! I'm going to go talk to that cute boy, I'll be back!" With that, she made her way over to the guy making googly eyes at her. Marco didn't see the appeal Star had for him, but to each their own. Just then, I spot Tom making a bee-line towards me. I squeak, quickly turning the other way. Frick, where do I go?? Then I realize, I am dressed as a woman! (Even though clothes don't have genders, fudge you society) I make a mad dash for the womens bathroom. My eyes shine as I see I am so close to the holy ground of freedom, but then tragedy struck.

 

 

-=+=- Tom -=+=-

 

I couldn't help it, my eyes kept finding themselves on Maria. She was just so stunning! There was something else though that just intrigued me about her.... Maria looked over, making eye contact with me. Something was tugging me towards her, and the next thing I knew, I started walking towards her. What I didn't expect was for her to run away. Maybe she was nervous to meet me? I was a prince after all. That's kind of cute. I picked up my pace, wanting to speak to her. Just then, a waiter came and Maria crashed right into them. My eyes widened, and I rushed over.

 

"Maria, are you okay??" I asked, surprised with how worried I sounded. She looked up, teary eyed from the fall she took. She gaped up at me, seeming shocked by my presence. 

 

"U-um..." Her voice cracked, clearly anxious. I must be so attractive, it makes her speechless. It's understandable. "Y-yeah, I um I gotta go." She mumbled, quickly getting up and running towards Star. I noticed she dropped her purse, picking it up. I go to call out to her, but both her and Star was gone. I guess I'll be paying them a visit, as a gentleman must return the lady's item in person! With that thought, I smiled. For some reason, the idea of seeing Maria again made me giddy.

 

 

 

The feelings were not mutual though, Marco was internally and externally having a meltdown.

 

 

-=+=- Marco -=+=-

 

"HE TALKED TO ME STAR!!" I screeched. Star thought I was freaking out, but what if Tom realized I was Marco!! He would burn me to a crisp!! Star pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back in attempt to be comforting. It was clear she felt bad for me.

 

"Listen, I'm sure he didn't realize! He'll probably forget you by tomorrow and we can move on with our lives! It'll be fine....Marcia." She started smirking when she called me by that name. I pouted, playfully hitting her arm. It did help though, a lot actually. Star was right, he probably won't even remember me the next day.


	4. Chapter 3

-=+=-No pov  -=+=-

 

Tom fixed his suit, wanting to look good when he finally got meet Marcia again. He waited exactly a week, not wanting to look desperate (though he very much was). The demon focussed on getting everything perfect. He wanted to be casual, yet desirable. That is why he brought out his lounging suit, and got the perfect rose from his garden. Of course, he also grabbed Marcia's purse. With all of that, he thought he was ready to go.

 

Marco on the other hand, completely forgot about the incident with Tom. After so long, he just assumed Tom didn't realize he was Marcia and he was scot free. As of right now, the boy was taking a casual  _very manly_ bubble bath. He had a stressful week of school, and now he just wanted to relax. Marco was playing with the bubbles, giggling at his bubble beard. It was peaceful, no laser puppies shooting him, star was busy with Janna downstairs, his parents were gone. It was just himself and the tub.

 

-=+=- Star -=+=-

 

"And then Oscar told me-" I was cut off by the doorbell ringing. Groaning, I tell Janna to hold on. I slowly walk over to the door, hopping around the puppies. Opening the door, I almost slam it, if it wasn't for the foot in the door. "What do you want Tom?" I sigh, opening the door back. There, Tom stood leaning on the doorway in a 'cool but casual' way. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. When I saw the rose he was holding, I frowned. "I already told you Tom, I'm not going out with you-"

 

"This isn't for you starship." When he said that, I quirked up an eyebrow.

 

"Then who is it for...?" I ask hesitantly, feeling an unnerving pit in my stomach. He chuckled, standing up. Tom dusted himself up, still have a smirk on his face.

 

"It's for your friend, Marcia!" He smiled softly. "Is she around?" I was confused why he would want 'Marcia', but then I saw he was holding the purse I leant to Marco.

 

"Um if you want, I can give hi-her her purse back for you, I know you must be busy! You know, being the whole underworld prince and all!" I chuckle, reaching for the purse. Tom jerks it back, looking almost annoyed? He cleared his throat, regaining composure.

 

"No, no I can give it to her!" He says, a bit too enthusiastically. "I um, I have something important to tell her too." 

 

"Oh I can tell her for you, don't worry." I say, trying to get him to leave. I couldn't get him to realize Marco was Marcia, he would  _kill_ him!

 

"Please star?" He asked, looking slightly desperate. At the use of my real name, I stop trying to reach for the bag. I feel bad for him, sighing. It wouldn't be too bad if I got Marco right? It's just once more anyways...

 

"Alright Tom, wait down here though." I say slowly, giving in. He practically beams, looking like I had just given him the world. It was kind of cute, his little whatever with Marco or well Marcia. I let him in, excusing myself to go upstairs.

 

-=+=- Marco -=+=-

 

Playing in the bath, I lazily push the rubber duck around. Just then, I hear a pounding sound of somebody running. It gets louder and louder, before Star busts through the door. I squeak, sinking deeper into the water, instantly wrapping my arms around my chest.

 

"Star?!" I yell, face burning. Yes we are close, but she can't just walk in while I'm  _naked!!!_ "What are you doing in here?!" She looked nervous, biting her nails.

 

"So sliiiiight issue!" She says, pacing around. "Tom's here." I lift my eyebrow up, confused.

 

"So? If he wants another date, just tell him no." I say, sighing. It was quite normal for the demon to come asking Star out, always getting rejected. She laughed nervously, voice wavering.

 

"The thing is....he wants you." Star slowly says, which confuses me even more. Why would Tom want me? "Or well Marcia...." My eyes widen, making me jolt up. Water slash, spilling on the floor from my sudden movement.

 

"What?!" I shriek,voice cracking. "Why?!" She shrugs, looking slightly worried.

 

"To give you your purse, and apparently ask you something?? I don't know, but he wouldn't go away." Star sighs, rubbing her arm. Doom overcame me, making me sink down into the water. Can I just die now? Before Tom kills me? "Don't worry Marco, he hasn't figured out who you are yet! It's just one more time okay? You'll be fine!" She tried to encourage me, making me feel slightly better.

 

"Fine, let's just get this over with before he does find out and burns me to a crisp." I grumble. I look pointedly at Star, seeing her just standing there. "Can you get out so I can get a towel?? Kinda naked here." I awkwardly tell her. Stars eyes widened, realizing what I meant. She quickly nodded, hurrying out. I sigh, slowly getting out.

 

_Well there goes my peaceful bubble bath....._


	5. Chapter 4

-=+=- Marco -=+=-

 

He frowned, looking down at the clothes that were on his body. He wore plain denim shorts with his nasa shirt and black thigh highs.  _'At least these clothes are way more comfortable.'_ He thought absentmindedly. Star used her trusty wand to make the extensions come back, putting it up in a ponytail.

 

The two of them sat on Star's bed as she rushed to do Marco's makeup. "Is this really necessary?" He whined, pouting. She rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time.

 

"Yes Marco! We have to disguise you somewhat so Tom doesn't find out who you are!" She exclaimed, biting her lip in concentration as she attempted to put eyeliner on Marco. The wing is just so hard to get after all!

 

"You just want to do my makeup, don't you?" Marco stated flatly. Star giggled, nodding.

 

"That too! Now shush, it's time for lipstick!!" She said giddily. Marco thought she was way too excited for something like smearing paint on his lips. Star slowly put on a dark maroon color on Marco, trying her hardest not to mess up.

 

-=+=- Tom -=+=-

 

He awkwardly stood in the middle of the room, looking around. ' _So Marcia lives here...'_ He thought, _'With that other human, Marco. Were they related??'_ Now that he thought of it, they did look somewhat similar.... Tom shrugged, settling that they were probably cousins or something. He strode over to the couch, sitting down next to Janna. She just eyed him, making him shift uncomfortably. Just then, Star came pounding down the steps.

 

"Marcia'll be down in a second!" She said, smiling as she took a seat next to Janna. Janna quirked up an eyebrow, confused.

 

"Great!" Tom beamed, giddy. He's been waiting for what felt like forever to meet the beautiful girl again. There was just something about her that entranced Tom, he couldn't get her out of his head. Slowly, Marcia walked into the room, waving awkwardly. Star leaned over to whisper something to Janna, but he didn't care. He was too busy staring at the girl in front of him. She looked even more gorgeous than he remembered. "Ah Marcia! Nice to officially meet you." He rushed out, standing up to go over. He took Marcia's hand, bringing it up to his lips and giving it a light peck. Marcia's eyes went wide and a flush spread across her face. Tom smirked, thinking Marcia was already falling for him. "I'm Tom."

 

"O-oh yeah, nice to meet you too." She chuckled awkwardly, taking her hand back quickly. Tom pouted, but brushed it off as Marcia was probably just nervous. _'I'd be shy too if I was in the presence of someone like me.'_ "So Star told me you had my bag?" She asks after awhile. Realization hits Tom's face, as he rushes to grab the small purse. He was so caught up with her that he had completely forgot about the reason he was here! As he handed the purse over, he also gave her the burning rose. "Oh...thanks?" She slowly said, seeming confused. Tom chuckled, thinking it was adorable.

 

"No need to thank me, a beautiful girl like you deserves even more than a simple rose." He said smoothly, enjoying the stammer Marcia did as she blushed. "But I need to ask you something Marcia." Tom started, feeling anxious. He didn't know why he felt like this, he's never felt this nervous!

 

-=+=- Marco -=+=-

 

Marco watched, nervous by all of this. He was beyond confused. _'Why did Tom just give me a freaking flower, and why is he so fidgety?!'_   Tom took a deep breath, seeming to bring himself together.

 

"Would you like to accompany me on a date?" He rushed out, face tinged with pink. Marco froze, staring in shock.  _'Did I hear him right?? I couldn't have right? Right?!'_

 

"W-what?" Marco stuttered, staring up at the flustered demon in front of him.

 

"Me, you, together at a restaurant. You know, a date." Tom muttered, shuffling his feet.

 

"I...Yeah I know what a date is but....with me??" Marco was even more confused now, unable to wrap his head around any of this. Tom sighed, but seeming to keep his patience.

 

"Yes, you Marcia. Now will you do me the honors of taking you out?" Marco had no idea what to say. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Star silently freaking out to Janna who just wore a giant smirk on her face. Turning his attention back on Tom, he nibbled his lip.He couldn't really say no, Tom would have a freak out! Coming to a conclusion, he sighed and slowly nodded.

 

"Okay yeah, I'll go on a date with you." Tom shouted, wrapping his arms around Marco unexpectedly. He yelped, awkwardly hugging the demon back.  _'He kind of gives good hugs...'_ He thought absentmindedly. "One condition though, let's just go to the movies. I'm not big on fancy things." Tom seemed confused at that, but happily agreed.

 

"Done!! I'll pick you up say tomorrow night? At 8 pm human time?" He asked, not even bothering to keep his huge smile down.

 

"Yeah Tom, see you then." Marco said, smiling softly.  _'He looks kind of cute when he's excited.'_

 

"Great yeah, see you then!" He nodded, rushing off. Once he was gone, Star squealed, jumping on Marco.

 

"Ooooooh my god you have a date!!!!!" She screamed, jumping up and down. Janna stood next to them, teasing Marco about him and Tom. A blush seemed to never leave his features, as he thought on how he had a date with Tom of all people. Though, it didn't seem like such a bad thing, he was kind of excited about it.


End file.
